


Captian America - The Risen

by reyshine95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Hydra, Intense, Other, Past/Present, Rogers Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyshine95/pseuds/reyshine95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 21st century seemed like a world away in 1942, and the world that Captain Steven Roger's belonged in just that. Reality unfolds when the past comes to haunt him, and the world he mourned begins to unravel the one he had come to love. The past isn't always what it seems, and sometimes the stories you know, are not always the ones that were written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The silence was eery, and like the grave stirring in the horror films Steve hadn't begun to realize the magnitude of how quiet it was. His plane was soaring through the alps and a fog settled in his mind as haunting as it had ever been. How long ago had he been here? What was once a world of mystery and war, now became a world tattered with grief, and even more so his own.

When Natasha had called him he was surprised at the urgency, with so few words exchanged that did not include 'Nazi's' or 'experiments', he could hardly tell her anything different then if she were Stark's computer. If something was so wrong that he was asked to be placed on a plane and flew across the world in mere hours, he wondered how terrible it could truly be.

There was some comfort in the word that Barton was with her, knowing that Natasha wasn't completely alone in whatever she was facing aided something to the Captain's worry. As the rattle of the air whisked by the plane he peered through the glinting windows at the offending light streaming in. A new day, he thought, so much for a good night's sleep. It was made clear to Steve that after everything that had happened normality would no longer be something he could sleep on.

The world was different, and he wasn't entirely sure whether or not this world was meant for him. The plane after some time began to pull on past the snow covered mountains and as the sun pulled away from the shining ice he began to settle back into seat. Perhaps the memories wouldn't take him today, and perhaps he would be given the luxury of returning home after this and sleeping for a good long while.

As they neared the base Steve pulled himself from his seat. He leaned forward to pull his shield from behind the bag, but he had brought he got an eye full from one of the pilot's. "Widow want's a full drop Cap, no sky diving today." The accent laced voice echoed, his brow rose at the remark before finding himself leaning back against the cabin walls. After suiting up the rest of his gear, the easy landing seemed almost to charade. Had Nat really pulled him this far east for a little game of hide and seek? His gaze was searching for the familiar gleam of crimson but instead found something less remarkable.

Barton stepped out of the decaying iron fencing that littered the surrounding area, from what Steve could see it surrounded what looked to be like a large forgotten church. His blond brows rose in question but Clint had other ideas. "Nat's inside, but I think you outta come with me first." He answered the unspoken question, but Steven nodded before following in step.

They were quiet, he thought, all of the soldiers were quiet as they scampered around the two. As Clint stepped under a unmistakable army style tent, Steve looked at him with almost unresting curiosity. They stood there silently for a moment before Steve finally began to grow frustrated. "Are we gonna play charades all day or is someone gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" His voice was stern, almost angry, but he didn't let it waver in his conviction. "Relax Rogers," he heard in a softer more amused tone.

He turned to see the Widow staring back at him with even an unease in her eyes. Despite the mirth in her comments he could tell something had gone desperately awry. "I've already been to basic Natasha," He replied with before pulling his shield from his back and laying it to the table in front of him. "Why don't we start with what this base is? Did Fury send you here? Or is this something else? Why am I here? Or better yet, what do you want me to do here?" Steve began in his usual docile string of questioning. Natasha's eyes grew harder, and Steve's followed suit. "What's going on Nat?" He asked quietly, his mouth in a hard line.

"We found a body." Clint replied from behind them both, Steve turning to look at him almost with a unconvinced confusion. Natasha sighed before moving behind Steve and over to a set of luggage that was clearly military grade surveillance equipment. Barton took the hint before grabbing hold of the bag and ducking out of the back of the tent. "What body Natasha?" Steve asked again, this time moving to stand directly at her side.

What was the show for? So many S.H.I.E.L.D agent's gathered around like the circus was going on, and Steven seemed to be the only one without a ticket. As she turned he could almost see the uneasiness in her eyes. What was it? "Is it Schmidt?" He asked at random, almost wanting to see what reaction he could probe before she turned her gaze past him and out of the tent. She began to move, carrying a bag of medical equipment before glancing back at him almost demanding. Steve was use to Natasha getting her way, but he wasn't use to the secrecy even from her.

As they entered the perimeter of the enclosure he could feel the heat of the glances flickered his way. It was like that had found him all over again, so many people there and for what? The large church doors had been propped open and as the two walked within Steve couldn't help but notice the beautiful decay of the room. Ornamentals that had decorated the walls still appeared through thick smears of dust and dirt. He wondered briefly what it would have looked like before, and if it ever had the potential to look like it again.

Natasha didn't wait, turning instead to the side of the church entrance, down a back stair case to a basement area. As he followed Steve was surprised in the quick change of scenery, what was once smudge and stale air, now was clean and clinical. The many proto labs that had been set up around what seemed to be a large interior room was like being in Hydra lab all over again. He paused in that thought, glancing around before moving to grab Nat's bag and pulling her back. Her breathe stalled in her restlessness before turning to look him dead in the eye.

"Hydra huh? You couldn't just tell me you found a dead Hydra base?" He asked quietly, concerned and confused at the lack of forthcoming from the woman but before he could ask another round of questions she replied back. "I'm not worried about the dead here, I'm more worried about the one still alive." His brow shot up before looking directly over at the interior room. He pushed past Natasha before heading straight to the doorway.

"Steve wait!" She echoed before moving to catch up to him, as she came to his side again she snatched at his wrist before huffing in breath. "You shouldn't go in there, not till we know for sure." She continued before he shook her hand off his own. "You wouldn't of called if you hadn't known for sure, now damn it Natasha let me see what the hell is going on." He nearly growled in return before pushing past the other agent's and walked into the inner room.

It was like night and day, and as he walked in the clinical walls faded into a black dampness. The room appeared to have been shut off for decades, and the hissing of aged electrical equipment brought him to the centerfold of the room. In the center was a elongated chamber standing up right and gleaming. The only clean thing in the room, and it housed a window towards the top much like the chamber he remembered from so long ago. He couldn't pull his gaze away, and even as he heard Natasha enter behind him he stepped closer towards it.

His eyes raked over it, the steal covering much of the exterior, but once approached he was able to see into the glass that the window enclosed. Through the thin layer, he saw crystals of ice and a nestle of hair. He focused through the glaze of moisture only for his eyes to meet with another pair. Frozen like a photograph, he saw a pair of eyes that had long haunted him. His heart began to race and suddenly the only thing in the room were those eyes and his own. Natasha moved closer to him, realizing his distress before watching him move to touch the glass almost heartbroken. "Oh my god...what have they done to you?" He whispered.


	2. 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world of the past is a different place than we have known, and in order to understand the changing present, you have to understand Steve's past.

The icy air of Brooklyn didn't seem to help the now shattering bones of Roger's. James Bucky Barne's brow furrowed glancing over to the shorter man more concerned than before. Steve had already been sick this year two different times, each time demanding that Bucky let him be and not try and take care of him. Steve was too stubborn for his own good, and Bucky knew that.

As they walked in the blasting snow from the docks, he moved in quick step behind the other not wanting Steve to get too far off. He didn't understand why the idiot had to walk all the way across the city to meet him and then walk back home with him. Bucky supposed it was his way of helping, not making him be so alone, and yet he couldn't help but feel frustrated at the idiot risking another case of the flu.

They reached the steps of the tiny walk up in the back scraps of Brooklyn. His eyes narrowed through the snow behind the scarfs crossing his face, he reached out to climb the iron stairwell following behind Steve. It wasn't until they reached the door that Bucky let out a sigh of relief. Steve chattering like a motorcar he quickly pulled off his damp jackets and scampered over to the fireplace. Bucky took his time, pealing off the layers and hanging them over a chair near by to dry.

He'd have to be home before too long, but he could stay long enough to make sure things were well here. As he moved through the hall he noticed the familiar shimmer of blonde hair and smirked at the sight of the aggravated woman. "Steven Roger's I swear if you had half a brain you would have stayed home!" She shouted stomping in the living room with a large quilt hanging over her arm. Steve batted at her weakly as she draped the blanket around his shoulders with a firm huff.

"Take it easy on him Annie, it's not like he meant to get sick." Bucky tried to defend, Anatasia's eyes flickered over in a haze of shimmering green. His mouth turned into a hard line before he lifted his hands in defeat, turning away from the siblings and walking into the small kitchenette area. He saw that she had the kettle going, and as it began to rattle he heard the soft footsteps following him into the room. She ignored him pointedly, moving past him without an utter of breath and pulled the pot from the fire as it began to hiss.

Hands covered in a thin cloth, she set it at the edge of the counter grabbing a mixture of spices and tea that she didn't even have the money to buy, but somehow always seemed to turn up with. In her mind, nothing was more important that taking care of Steve, and for years now Bucky had watched her do just that. She poured the leaves into the pot, swirling it around before turning her gaze back up to him. "I can't risk him getting any sicker, James." She murmured softly, not wanting to alert Steve outside the kitchen.

He nodded, "I know you mean well, but you can't keep him a prisoner just to make it easier for him." As he noticed her moving again he pushed her out of the way, taking the cloth and picked the kettle up himself. The small hairs of her brow rose at his actions, not entirely surprised or frustrated, just – she sighed. "After what the doctor said last time-" She began before he cut her off. "Steve's not gonna die, Annie. He's too stubborn to leave you." Annie laughed softly, her eyes flickering away towards the door as she heard him move around in the living room.

"I'm not worried about me, I can get by..." She whispered, her eyes almost faltering before pulling a cup from the cupboard and walking back into the living area. As Bucky followed suit, Steve glanced over with annoyance. "You two don't need to treat me like a baby I can handle myself." He snapped lightly. Annie looked at him almost with a challenging amusement before she moved to sit herself by him in front of the fire. Her smaller hands pulling down the tails of her dress before yanking some of the blanket over to her.

Steve looked down before she chuckled back at his expression. "What? I have to freeze to death because you're hogging everything?" She replied before he shook his head, taking the cup that she forced into his hands. Bucky laid the kettle at the edge of the fire, moving around the pair before glancing over at the window. The sun wasn't fair from setting, and he knew the long walk back home wouldn't be a pleasant one. "Buck, just stay here, you can take the couch and I'll get some blankets together for me..." Steven began before Bucky rose his hand in protest. "I'm perfectly capable of making my own pallet, besides if you slept on the floor you're likely to cut holes into it with those hips." Bucky smirked.

Annie's brow wrinkled again, and for a moment he wanted to comment on how her face would get stuck like that. Her head lulled over against her brother's shoulder and for a moment Steve's stubbornness relented. Annie somehow always got the better of him, even if she hadn't even said a word. Bucky moved to sit on the couch beside the pair, leaning over only to poke at the fire as Steve began to babble on about all the things he had done that day. Annie listened as she always did, her eyes fixed on the fire like she was counting out every single way he could have gotten hurt.

She seemed to have always been Steve's protector, even when Bucky first met the pair, she always stood in front of him. It didn't matter that she was a year younger than him, she was clearly the more stubborn, and the more reckless. For every fight Steve started, she was determined to finish them. She wasn't that much bigger than Steve, but for a dame it looked right. Her face was longer, her soft rounded eyes were green like the fields of the midwest. She was pretty, he thought to himself, but she was something fierce.

Steve on the other hand, he was always a ball of frustrations and angst. After so many years of being pushed down, he was like a spring ready to snap up at the first chance. Bucky knew that he had gone once again to register for the army, and much to his relief had once again not passed the exam. He knew how bad Steve wanted to go and fight, Bucky himself had passed the exam and would be called soon. The thought scared him, leaving these two to fend for themselves.

Annie could handle herself, she was smart and easily picked up on everything around her. Steve was handy, and he was clever enough to help do whatever was needed. They would get by, but that didn't mean they would survive. Bucky tried to help, helping pay rent here and there but to Steve's displeasure. The small amount of money they received after the death of their mother mostly went to Steve's medical bills, the rest of them covered by Bucky. Steve didn't know that, and Annie and himself didn't tell him.

That was what family did, and just because Bucky was doing a little better in life didn't mean he didn't have responsibilities. He had to care for these two because they were the only family he had known. Sure his parents were swell, and even Rebekah was tolerable in some atmosphere. He however wasn't the type to do them proud, and they had made that clear time and time again. Steve and Annie were what he wanted in a family, loyal and strong, the kind of people he would be willing to fight a war for.

After a long while he noticed Steve flickering his gaze down, his voice becoming softer as the long tangled curls circled Annie's face. Her head nestled at her brother boney shoulder, Bucky wondered how she could manage to be comfortable in such an awkward position. "Annie-bear," Steve murmured softly, his free arm moving over to arouse her gently. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before a smile touched her lips. "Hint taken," She replied softly at thickness in her voice that only came from the edge of slumber, pulling the long quilt from her shoulder and groaning as she moved herself from the floor.

Steve adjusted to pull the blanket off his own shoulders before she stepped away before he could manage it. "I'm good Steve." She assured him before passing Bucky a sleepy smile and walking past to the small bedroom that she had been conceded. If there was something that Steve demanded when their mother passed, it was that Annie had her own bed and room. He couldn't do much for her, but he could give her what luxury he could afford. Bucky knew better than most the kind of man Steve was, and he knew that he couldn't be more amazed by the humbleness that came after what life had awarded the pair.

They didn't ask for anything, and yet they were happy with what little they had. Annie wanted to work, and had been calling around the area since their mother's death. She had tried just about everywhere, but knew that the only place accepting applications for girls like her was a long long way from there. Annie wouldn't leave Steve, of that Bucky was sure. As she disappeared into the solitary room Steve moved to pull himself from the floor, sending a glance over to Bucky he leaned to grab the now lukewarm kettle and pour himself a cup of the tea Annie had made him.

"She spent her money on this stupid tea again, didn't she?" Steve asked him almost not needing the answer. Steve knew that Bucky had been slipping Annie some money every now and then, mostly for food or medicine. It wasn't until he caught them officially that Steve told Bucky that if he was going to give her money he make her use it for herself. Bucky nodded, giving him the answer he wanted but not bothering to issue his judgement. Steve sighed before holding the cup between his fingers. "I'm gonna do right by her Buck, I swear. I just need time to find the right way to do it...If I could just join I could send her the money I'd earn..." He began before Bucky sighed in response. "Why can't you just get a job here?" He suggested before Steve turned to look at him with a quiet frustration.

"Why did you sign up?" Steve posed, his brow rising as Bucky considered his answer. Sure, he wanted to be a follow patriot and help the country, but Bucky did it because he thought it was the right thing to do. As he came to the answer he saw the look of resolution on his friends face, and Steve was the first one to shoot for morality. "I just want to do what every man in this country is given the opportunity to do." Steve settled before moving to take another gulp of the tea. Bucky reclined back into the couch before sending his fingers through his hair. The two continued in their quiet conversation, discussion what the future held and what their places would be.

In all honesty Bucky was just worried, what would happen to the pair of them when he got called. He had hoped that Steve wouldn't resent him, or be angry that Bucky was leaving. He knew Annie would be calm about it all, but he hoped that she would at least be sad he was going. After growing up with the pair of idiots he didn't think he knew how to live a life where they weren't at its core. It was probably in the early morning before Steve began to collect what few blankets he could around the sparse home, and in an effort to make himself a pallet Bucky plopped himself down on it first. Steve gave him a long look of annoyance before defeated moving to the couch.

They pair were too tired to argue, and truth be told the idea of waking up to Annie fussing over Steve sleeping on the floor didn't seem like a good way to start their Saturday. As Steve began to settle into his place, Bucky's eyes began to fix upon the small imperfects in the ceiling. The flakes of paint that were pealing almost seemed normal now at the state of the home. He was only grateful that they had gotten somewhere safe to stay. The neighborhood wasn't great, but it was safe enough. The doors were sturdy, and Bucky wasn't but a couple blocks away.

He could be close, and at the end of the day that was exactly what he wanted. He mused over his thoughts before releasing his stress into the depths of his mind. Sleep first, worry later, he thought before allowing himself to fall into a soft slumber. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be so cold, and the world was still spinning. If they could manage that, Bucky figured everything would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the timehop! I'm hoping to do a slow build with these three, please let me know if you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or like if you want to see more! 
> 
> \- Ash


End file.
